Reality or Fantasy?
by ScipioPB
Summary: The goddess Nyx, with the help of Hypnos, casts a curse over the demigod camp Camp Phoenix, sending its occupants into a deep slumber. In their sleep, realistic dreams start to take shape, ones of nightmarish quality or breathtaking actuality. But when will the torment end? When they face the truth the dreams will cease, whether they want to or not.


**First one-shot for the whole Nyx-makes-the-demigods-fall-asleep thing for Camp Phoenix. Pretty happy about this one, despite it being a little short. Unlike the other members of the forum doing the challenge, my character, Calla Blu, doesn't have a nightmare. She has a nice dream, but with a twist. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Calla blinked open her eyes as sunlight washed through a nearby window, illuminating the room she was in in a soft light. She rolled from her side onto her back and stretched her arms over her head, yawning. The daughter of Antheia subconsciously let her arms fall back down, her right arm falling onto more of the bed beside her. The spot was warm, like someone had been there previously. Her blue eyes looked over curiously and took in the sight of the disheveled covers. There had definitely been someone there before, but for some reason, her mind couldn't process who.

She brushed off her lingering confusion and got up from the soft sheets, putting on slippers that had been beside the bed. She smelt something sweet wafting through the door and went out, following the smell. It led her to the kitchen where a man stood at the stovetop. Two small boys ran in from another area and sat down at a table where a small baby sat in a highchair. The man grabbed a plate stacked with pancakes and turned around towards where the boys were. Calla instantly recognized the man, even though he was older than the last time she had seen him. _James…_

The baby's squealing broke Calla out of her stupor, and she watched as James turned and finally spotted her. He grinned widely and came over to her, bringing her into a gentle hug.

"Good morning, my flower," he greeted, his voice a little deeper. "How did you sleep?"

"Oh, uh… I slept fine, thank you," she replied, looking at the three children in confusion. The two boys were both blonde and about the same age, and the little baby had wisps of black hair pulled into a tiny ponytail on her head. _Are those mine…? And James'...?_

"And the baby? How is he?" ... _What?_ James pulled out of the hug and laid his hands on her stomach which was now protruding from her body. _Or had it always been…?_ Calla hadn't felt any different before James had mentioned the sudden pregnancy, and she gasped when she felt something kick within her. James just smiled and pecked her lips. "I made pancakes for you and the kids. I'll get you a plate."

Calla just stood there in shock as James walked away. Why hadn't she noticed when she got up that she was pregnant? Shouldn't she have felt some weight and struggled to get up? She was suddenly hugged again, and two pairs of arms wrapped around her middle.

"Momma!" the two boys exclaimed, clinging to the mother-to-be. Calla hesitantly smiled and hugged them back.

"Good morning, um-"

"Isaac, Alek, get off of your mother!" James chided, turning off the stovetop and taking a plate with three pancakes on it to a spot on the table. "She just woke up."

The blonde twins 'Aww'ed and returned to their spots reluctantly. Calla sent a grateful look in her apparent husband's direction and went over to where he had set a plate for her. She didn't realize how hungry she was until the smell of the food hit her. She poured syrup over the bananas on top of the pancakes and quickly dug in.

She looked up when she heard another squeal and saw that the baby had dropped her sippy cup on the ground. James leaned over and grabbed it, putting it back on the tray. "Lydia's being very vocal today, so be careful with your ears. She might make you deaf," he joked.

 _Lydia, Isaac, and Alek… I like those names. I wonder what this one will be…_ Calla happily rubbed her stomach and set her fork down, feeling happier than she had in awhile.

James looked down at a watch Calla hadn't noticed before, and his eyes shot open in surprise. "Oh wow, we're going to be late. Boys, go put your shoes on." Isaac and Alek leapt up from their spots and ran down a hallway while James stood up from his spot and collected plates. Calla watched him curiously.

"Where are you going?" she asked, watching as the son of Hermes took her plate.

"Taking the boys to kindergarten, of course. Did you forget?"

"I… I don't know…"

James set the dishes in the sink and went over to her, pressing his palm to her forehead. "Are you feeling alright? You're acting… Strange today."

Calla weakly nodded, starting to feel a little sick suddenly. The nod changed into a shake of her head, and James helped her up from her chair and over to the couch.

"Here, you lay down for a little bit. I'll just be right back, ok?"

"Ok," Calla replied, slowly sinking back into the couch. James started walking away from her, picking up Lydia from her highchair, when the black haired woman gasped, her blue eyes wide. Sudden pain flared from her stomach, and she felt the couch beneath her become wetter. Calla gasped out again, groaning in pain.

"James!"

* * *

Calla cradled the new, little baby boy in her arms as she walked through the front door, smiling all the while. The baby cooed softly as James shut the door behind the family.

"Come on, boys, time for bed. We've had a long day today, and I think your mom would like to sleep," James told them, leading the way back to their room with Lydia on his hip. The twins followed after him, leaving Calla alone with the baby.

The black haired woman slowly rocked back and forth while holding her new son. "You're so precious, my little Noah," she murmured. "I never thought I could love something so much." Calla smiled as Noah reached up to her with tiny fingers. The mother took him back to where his new room was, setting him down in his crib. She took one last, affectionate look at her before gently shutting the door.

Calla was about to turn around and go to her and James' room when she felt arms encircle her waist. She smiled and leant back against her husband. She felt his breath by her ear as he kissed behind it.

"Why don't we go to bed, my flower?" he mumbled softly, trailing kisses down the side of her neck.

Calla smiled softly and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back against his shoulder. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

She felt his lips turn upwards in a smile against her neck and let herself be lead to their shared bedroom. Once in there, Calla immediately took off her shoes and changed out of the hospital robes they had given her. She sighed happily as she finally laid down on the bed, starting to feel herself drifting off.

Calla felt the bed shift, and she felt a presence over her. She felt lips on her neck again and giggled, gently trying to push James away.

"Stop it, James!" she said playfully. She felt lips on her neck again and tried pushing him away once more. "James, I'm serious!" she laughed. A few moments passed, and Calla thought he had finally left her to sleep when she felt lips attach themselves to her neck for the third time, this time kissing more insistently. She opened her eyes in annoyance and tried shoving him away, but he didn't budge. She felt his hand slide under her top, and her heart leapt into her throat. "James, _stop._ "

"Come on, my flower," he murmured lazily, a hint of a smile on his face and his hand crept upwards. "Let's have some fun."

"No, James," Calla said firmly. "I just gave birth, and now I want to sleep. I'm _tired_. Fun can wait."

"But don't you want more kids?"

Calla blinked in surprise at the question. "... Excuse me?"

"Don't you want more kids?" he repeated, lifting his head from her neck.

"Well… Maybe, but I don't know. We have four kids, James. Isn't that enough?"

James frowned. "Calla, that's all you've ever wanted. A big family. Lots of kids, a loving husband. You _always_ want to have more kids. It's a tradition, remember? A celebration for having a kid, conceiving another one. Remember…?"

Calla had a hard time remembering anything at that point. She had woken up pregnant, had a son, and James wanted another one? Right after the fourth? It didn't make sense. _I don't understand… This can't be real_. She shut her eyes tightly as James started kissing her again, wanting it to stop but knowing he wouldn't. _I just want to wake up…_

* * *

Calla's eyes flickered open and she looked up at the ceiling. She immediately brought a hand to her stomach and sighed happily when there was no bump there. She turned on her back and flinched when she felt someone beside her. The demigod looked over and saw James, fast asleep, but looking seventeen again instead of twenty-six. She let out another sigh of relief and let her head fall back on the pillow. _It was all a dream..._


End file.
